


Just Your Type (Chains Included)

by AnotherZach



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Human Genitalia, Power Play, Sir Pen is the top, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherZach/pseuds/AnotherZach
Summary: Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb get into another fight with Sir Pentious. Cherri notices them flirting more than normal, and becomes Angel's wingman. She gives Angel the snake overlord's address, and Angel takes full advantage of catching Sir Pen off guard.A sleepy snake opens his door to find a bored Angel looking for booze and a good time. After some convincing, Pen takes control of the situation.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Just Your Type (Chains Included)

Angel had been in hell for a while, and was more than comfortable in battle, especially when it came to fighting alongside Cherri Bomb. He casually threw another bomb over his shoulder towards Sir Pentious. He relaxed against the cement cover he had made, hands over his ears, waiting for it to go off. “These guys really don't give up do they?” He rolled his eyes. 

BOOM.

He always loved the rumble from a big explosive. “At least they’re good target practice!” The spider demon smirked and grabbed his gun, leaping over the barricade and firing at anything egg shaped. 

“You're telling me!” Cherri pulled out a few more bombs, throwing them into the center of a large group of enemies, smile plastered on her face. She lived for these battles, wanting to show off just how strong of a demon she was. She clearly didn’t need help from any other demon, but Angel was different. The two of them have been working together for years, and with both so strong, these battles were just a fun change of pace. “This snake bastard is back after we wiped the floor with him last week!” Cherri dived over to Angel’s position, handing him 4 bombs, one for each of his free hands. “I got your back~” She bumped up against him, back to back to take care of a small group that was trying to flank him.

“Thanks, Sugar Tits!” He smiled back at her, still firing, but he ran out of ammo shortly after. He dropped his Tommy Gun and resorted to the bombs again. “Incoming!” He warned and wound his arm up. Before the explosive could leave his hand, chains wrapped around him, eliciting a moan from the porn star. He was flung away from Cherri and into the dirt behind enemy lines. “Oh baby.~ Back for more?” This seemed like deja vu from their last fight. The snake was stubborn, after all.

Sir Pentious’ cocky smirk quickly shifted to a frustrated pout “Would you stop with that?!” The snake was clearly flustered by just the littlest of comments.

“It’s my job! Now, do me a favor. Tighten these a bit so I can get off~” He purred out, buying enough time for Cherri to realize what had happened and stride over.

Sir Pentious made a disgusted face, but kept the chains tight, not wanting the spider to slip away from him again. 

Angel Dust kept his eyes half lidded and looking at him. “Mmmm that's it~ I didn’t know ya were into bondage.” He was hamming up his little performance, trying to make the demon as uncomfortable as possible. 

The snake shuttered a bit at Angel’s little moans.   


“Hey Angie! Mind if I turn this into a 3 way?” Cherri was tossing a grenade to herself casually.

“W-What?!” The snake reared up, not expecting her to be standing right behind him. Before he could attack, she kicked him into the asphalt. She kept her boot on his chest as he whined and hissed at her. “Why must you always get in my way!”   


Angel slipped out of the chains and came up next to Cherri, giving her a bit of a shrug. “It’s a shame that he’s a bad top. I wouldn't mind being squeezed by that muscular tail of his~” His pink eyes looked Sir Pentious up and down shamelessly.    


“He’s all yours” Cherri smirked and took her foot off of him. She tucked her arms behind her back and rocked back and forth happily.   


“Nah. Too public for what I want to do.” Angel put his lower arms on his hips.   


“Since when do you have a problem with an audience?”   


“‘Ey I have  _ some _ standards.”    


“Would you two stop!” He slithered back upright and rubbed at his bruised cheek. His army was completely dwindled down to just a few members, and the two demons had clearly bested him. “I will make you submit to me eventually!”  
“Gladly~”

“Ugh, you're disgusting!”   


“I warned ya to watch what comes out of your mouth! Now get lost!” Angel shooed him off.   
Cherri lit another bomb and rolled it towards him “Make another tinker toy for me to smash! I need the target practice!” Sir Pentious scrambled to get away from the explosive, falling over his own tail in the process. Cherri and Angel broke into laughter watching him.  
  


* * *

  
The two of them started walking away, knowing Cherri had kept her turf claim. “Ya wanna go hang out at a bar or somethin’? I got some time to kill.” The arachnid brushed the dust off of his shoulders, and adjusted his bow tie. “I’m not making any progress working the bartender at the shitty hotel I’m stayin’ in.”

“That bullshit redemption place? I thought they kicked you out of that because of that news cast.” The two of them started to walk through the wreckage, she kicked a smoking piece of machinery out of her path. 

Angel rolled his eyes a bit and crossed his lower arms over his torso. “Nahhhhh I just had to “ask for a second chance” and I got out of it cleaner than a priest’s STD test. I tell ya, these broads are fuckin’ delusional. I might even feel bad for the princess-” He paused, realizing what he said “I mean in a pathetic, drowning puppy kind of way. Now where is the nearest bar?”

“Don’t you get fucking soft on me!” She warned, nudging his playfully. “The day you go to heaven is the day I give up all my turf!”

“Pfft, ya don’t think I’m actually trying to get clean do ya? Ha! I just needed to lay low away from Boss, but that fuckin’ news cast is makin’ it hard for me to dodge his goons.” He ran a hand through his hair. “The hotel has this bigshot, he’s got a long reputation of fucking over other demons. If things get bad, I can just duck behind him for protection. Problem solved. Get this, he looks like a strawberry pimp!” 

They found a bar down the block that had very minimal damage from their brawl. She opened the door, letting Angel walk in first. “Who’s ass do I have to kick to get a bottle of whisky?”

Angel strode over to the bar, bent himself over the counter, making his chest perk up a bit more. “Hey babe~ I’ll take a sex on the beach. Would ya like sex in the alley as payment?~” The bartender shrugged off his advances and poured the drinks. Cherri put money on the counter and sat down, urging Angel to sit next to her. 

He piped up as soon as he got the drink in hand “So, what the fuck is with that snake guy? Does he get off to losing, or what?” He smirked at her, “We kicked his ass the first time, what makes him think he had a chance against us this time? I bet he will be back for more soon.”

“You’d like that, huh?” She gave him a knowing look, and he just seemed confused. “Come on, you gotta know what I mean. He  _ is _ your type after all.”

“He’s too uptight for my tastes.” He got comfortable in his seat, crossing his legs, a pair of elbows on the counter. “I was just messin’ with him back there. It’s funny to watch that clueless face of his.” He made a dismissive hand motion with one of his lower limbs. “Throws him off for ya too.” 

“Yeah, right. A turf holder with two dicks and into chains isn't in your standards? I've seen you screw with a lot less.”  
“That was for work! If he’s not payin’ I’m not interested.”  
“Whatever you say, Angie.” She rolled her eye and downed her whole drink, waving for another one.   
Angel tapped his nails against the counter, searching for another topic, but found his thoughts stuck on the snake demon.

* * *

The next few days were fairly uneventful. No more turf wars, not too many clients, Angel was bored at the Hazbin Hotel. Alastor and Charlie had started to create a plan to get more tenants, and the spider wanted nothing to do with it. His phone chimed up with a message from Cherri with an address in another part of the pentagram. There was no other context, and when asked about it, she left him on read. With nothing better to do, he left the hotel to find out what this was, expecting it to be a brawl or a party.

“What the fuck?” he quirked an eyebrow up as he arrived at a house. There were no explosions, no damage, no Cherri Bomb. The spider adjusted his bust in his jacket and knocked on the door. What is the worst that could happen?

An egg opened the door a crack, and without looking away, “Booooosssss…”

“Oh fuck…. That bitch didn’t just-”

The door swung open to show a tired Sir Pentious, the henchman scrambling to hide behind his body. He had a coffee mug in one hand, and couldn't help but yawn. His hat was on his head crooked, and was just wearing his yellow collared shirt; clearly not fully ready to be bothered. When he realized just who it was, his whole body stiffened, eyes went wide, and his frill flared up, adding more eyes to the equation. “Why are you here?! How did you find my evil lair?!” He slithered away from the door a touch, expecting Angel’s partner in crime to jump him any second. 

Angel was just as surprised to see the villain, but managed to keep his reaction to just a raised eyebrow. He quickly melted into his overconfidence, setting his arms on his hips “Heeeey~” He leaned into the doorway, wanting to see what his home looked like. A couple egg boi’s ran in and stood between their boss and the intruder, trying their best to keep him at bay. “Nice place ya got here. Got any booze?”

“I assssked you a question!” Sir Pentious gave his coffee mug to an egg, throwing the rest out of the way so he could get into Angel Dust’s face. “What are you doing here?!”

“Ohhh I love when you're demanding.” He gave a wink before continuing, “Relax, I’m not here for a fight. Just bored, and ended up here. Maybe we could have a little fun. You look tense.” With that, he pushed Sir Pentious aside while the snake was still processing what happened.  
The eggs just looked up for instruction from their boss, and were waved out of the room. One took the time to close the front door and lock it before scampering off. Pen calmed down a bit, hood falling around his shoulders, finally. “You know, If you attack me, you're at a sssevere disadvantage. I keep all of my marvelous inventions here!-”

Angel was growing impatient with all of his questions, “Ya done?” He paced into the home and into the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets. “I told ya, I’m just bored. Where’s your liquor?” All he was finding was dozens of utensils, plates and cups, all labeled by number.  
Sir Pentious rolled his pink eyes and made his way to one of the taller cabinets, pulling down some bourbon, and two tumblers. If Angel Dust was going to behave himself, he might as well be treated as a guest. He poured two generous glasses and handed one over. “To a temporary truce?” He raised his glass, though still suspicious.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” He drained the glass in one gulp, and visibly relaxed a bit more now that he has some alcohol in his system. 

His host graciously refilled it, hoping the spider would spill some secrets while tipsy.

“Ohhh~ Trying to get me drunk huh? I'm warning you, I get touchy when I drink, Daddy.” Angel stepped close to the snake, wrapping his top set of arms around his shoulders. He traced circles into his back with a long finger. He might as well either milk this for all it was worth, or just mess with the inventor.

Pentious scrambled to separate them, using his tail to push Angel back and away from him. “I’m not falling for that again! I am not your father!” He quickly put the bottle down and took a sip of his own glass. “Enemies shouldn't be in such close quarters.” He commented a bit stubbornly.  
Angel smirked, liking the reaction he had gotten “Playing hard to get?” He closed the gap between them again, holding the snake’s face in his hands. “And you're the one that said we had a truce~” He purred before kissing his cheek. 

Pentious eyes half closed and he slumped into the touching, liking the warmth that radiated off of Angel Dust. “I suppose…” His hat rolled its eye as Pen was melting into the whore’s touches so easily.

The spider took pride that he was able to convince the other so quickly, assuming it was his charisma rather than anything else. “So baby, I’ve been wonderin’ something…” A third hand came to his chest, tracing around the big eye slowly. “What kind of kinky shit are ya into?”  
The straightforwardness of the question seemed to make the snake tense again, but not enough to pull away. “Uh….” He flicked his tongue out to try to stall for time. “Why don’t you tell me about yours before I begin.” He didn't want to give too much away about himself, and honestly needed some examples of what he was supposed to say.

“I’m into everything you can possibly think of.” Angel continued to run his hands along the other’s torso, slipping it inside of the jacket to get a bit closer. “Those chains ya used in our fight were great foreplay. I like how ya can take control of me, keep me from getting away…. Powerless, and no one is here to save me.”

The snake gulped as he heard the other feed into a fantasy he had never told anyone, but his diary. “Ahem… yes, understood.” He squirmed his tail around a bit, just idly fidgeting as he tried to focus. Angel Dust was hanging off of him, and talking about being controlled, but he didnt feel like he had any control over this situation. 

“So?....” Angel prodded.

“I’m thinking, you impatient, little wretch.” He narrowed his eyes, not liking being rushed.

His verbal abuse seemed to just draw the spider closer to him. Pen felt a hand grip into his ribs, the other arms returning back to his shoulders, his fourth arm holding the glass of alcohol still. 

Angel smirked, thinking he had worked out just how to get what he wanted from the other male. “Oh baby, insult me more. I’m your dirty slut.”   
Sir Pen had broken out of the other’s trance, but was still caught in his web “Ugh, you have a filthy mouth. Maybe I would find you more attractive if you had any semblance of class!”

He pushed forward, making Angel catch his heel on his tail, falling backwards. His ass hit the ground hard, his drink spilled all over his chest, Angel’s eyes widened in surprise of the sudden cold. His legs were sprawled over a thick section of black scales, hiking his miniskirt up so nothing was left to the imagination.

“Ha ha ha!” he smirked wide, towering over the fallen demon. “You fell right into my clutches! All according to plan!” That was a blatant lie, but he wasn't going to give up the chance to get the upper-hand in this. He drank the rest of his glass, savoring the moment.

Angel pouted dramatically and decided to ham up his whole performance to match the other’s tone. “Oh no…You’re too smart and powerful for me.” He brought a hand to his forehead, eyes getting big. He started to unbutton his wet jacket, making sure to be slow about the process of removing it completely. “Please have mercy on me, Sir...” One of his lower hands ran up his thigh to his hip, pushing the skirt higher. His smirk came back as he noticed about a dozen pink eyes shot up to stare at his privates.

Sir Pentious watched carefully as Angel just laid there, becoming more vulnerable underneath him. The white fluffy fur and innocent look sparked a more primal need in him. He wrapped his tail around his midsection, constricting his breathing slightly. Pen picked Angel up by this tight grip, letting his feet hang off of the ground.

Angel arched his back into the feeling, his chest fluff being squeezed together almost painfully. “Ohhhh~” He moaned out, closing his eyes. He didn’t fight at all, wanting to get it across that Pen could have control, even when the spunky porn star was provoked.

“If you're so interested in what I am “into” then why don’t I just show you what I can do to you!” He hissed before dropping Angel back onto his feet. He slithered out of the kitchen and to his bedroom, fully expecting Angel to follow unprompted, which he did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All the explicit, kinky sex will be in the next chapter!


End file.
